I. Field
The following description relates to wireless communications, in general, and to configuration of scheduling policy to facilitate distributed scheduling in wireless communication systems, in particular.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication. For instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations (BSs) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to BSs.
In macro-cellular networks, the BS, in particular, and the infrastructure, in general, is typically provided by very few vendors. Moreover, BSs manufactured by different vendors are usually not deployed in neighboring cells. Accordingly, the service provided for a selected type of traffic is typically consistent across the BSs for the same designated Quality of Service (QoS).
However, in Femto environments, Femto BSs may be manufactured by multiple vendors but deployed on a single frequency for a given operator. Accordingly, interference management is desirable. Further, while the service provided for a selected type of traffic should be the same across vendors, different vendors may provide different service according to the manner in which the schedulers at the different BSs are configured. To improve the likelihood of consistency in service across different BSs, synchronizing the prioritization mechanisms across the different BSs can be employed. Accordingly, configuration of scheduling policy across BSs for distributed scheduling is desirable.